She Screams
by NikkiJude2121
Summary: It's a oneshot songfic about Caitlin's parents getting a divorce. The song is Open by Demi Lovato. You should listen to the song, but read this story first. Kthnxbai. :


_**It's a oneshot songfic. The song it Open by Demi Lovato. You should check it out. It's an amazing song. :)**_

_Spitting fire back and forth now_

_Times have changed in just a few months_

_Neighbors complaining from the fights and_

_Why can't things be the same_

Caitlin cried. Her parents kept fighting, and it didn't look like it was gonna stop soon. The butlers were quitting because they didn't want to be around all the violence, Mr. and Mrs. Cooke slept seperate(not only in different rooms, but on completely different floors), and Caitlin was dying inside.

_'Maybe money can't buy happiness.'_ She thought as she stood up and walked over to her stereo. She cranked it, attempting to drown out the screaming.

_And maybe I'm just a little bit cautious_

_Of what I'm gonna say_

_When I tell you I can't live this way._

_But I don't know what to expect from someone who's so insane_

Her mom was going crazy. Her father was becoming distant. She didn't want to go on like this. She had to say something. She had to scream. She had to escape.

But she was too timid to do any of those things.

_Why can't I get through the night_

_Without another fight_

_I'm tired of the hurting_

_Is it really worth it? _

_Am I all alone again? _

_Cause I am kinda feeling like I'm screaming_

_With my mouth shut_

_When it's really open._

Caitlin flopped on her bed and placed a pillow over her head. She screamed, but it was muffled. She didn't want people to know it hurt. She wanted to appear strong. She wanted it to be over.

_The only noises in my head_

_Are consumed of your voice_

_From all the pain and hatred_

_How long can you kick somebody down_

_Before a foot breaks? _

All of the past month filled her mind. All the arguments. All the hate filled comments. All the tear laced apologies. Her mother wanted half the estate, and her father didn't even want a divorce. Sometimes they could work things out, but not for long. Then the fighting would start back up again. Caitlin didn't know what she wanted, except for that she wanted it to stop.

_And why can't I get through the night_

_Without another fight_

_I'm tired of the hurting_

_Is it really worth it? _

_Am I all alone again cause_

_I am kinda feeling like I'm screaming_

_With my mouth shut when it's really open._

Caitlin screamed again. It felt good. Once again, she let out a high pitched yell. For a third time she let out a scream, the loudest one she had ever let out. It felt amazing to let out every frustration she had felt in the last month. For the first time in a month she was happy.

_And I knew that you would fabricate_

_This situation just for_

_The sake of your need for attention_

_And I'm sick of always being the one_

_To always break down, always melt down_

_In the end._

_And maybe this time_

_It's a sign that independance and I_

_Are finally catching on_

_I don't need you to rely on._

Mrs. Cooke was making up lies, saying that Mr. Cooke was a cheating, lying pig. But in reality he was the best husband anyone could ask for. She was the liar, and the cheater. He was still madly in love with her.

_And why can't I get through the night_

_Without another fight I'm tired of the hurting_

_Is it really worth it? _

_Am I all alone again cause_

_I am kinda feeling like I'm screaming_

_With my mouth shut_

_When it's really open._

Caitlin screamed again, this time without the pillow. She jumped out of bed, ran to the kitchen, where her parents were, and screamed. Anger burned within her, and she let out another scream.

"STOP IT! Just SHUT UP!" Caitlin shouted. She pounded her fist on the countertop, then ran over to where her parents were standing and pushed them apart to stand in between them. "What are you guys doing?" Her eyes filled with sadness now.

_Spitting fire back and forth now_

_Times have changed in just a few months_

Caitlin then went upstairs, packed her bags, and drove over to Jens house. She needed some time away.


End file.
